


As the rain keeps on pouring

by kesshou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blanket Fic, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesshou/pseuds/kesshou
Summary: During a two-day training in the field, Levi’s squad is forced to spend the night out camping in the rain. The temperature drops below anyone’s expectations but luckily, the captain gets to share his tent with one very endothermic Titan shifter. Ever aiming to please, Eren is determined to stop the captain from shivering.Written for Ereri Spring Weekend 2017: Day 3: "Warmth"





	As the rain keeps on pouring

**Author's Note:**

> >8k words of gratuitous blanket fic. That's all I'm saying.

 

He started noticing it a few hours after it had begun to rain. The captain and his squad members, accompanied by Hanji and her assistant Moblit, had taken Eren on a mock expedition that took them far away from the Scouting Legion's headquarters. Things seemed to go well and Eren managed to get used to everyone’s antics as they practiced different formations while covering long distances.

 

In the early afternoon, rain had set in which wasn’t so bad in itself as they made their way through the wood most of the time. However, as time dragged on, the wind picked up, as well, leaving the soldiers drenched with their heavy, green cloaks clinging to their skin and cold seeping in relentlessly through the fabric. It was then that Eren noticed just how much the wetness and cold dragged the others down, everyone around him shivering on their horse, except for him. Eren hadn’t even begun to feel the temperature drop yet, body still awake enough to go on for at least another few hours.

 

The others were getting wearier by the second, though, and soon, the first round of thunder rumbled loudly over their heads.

 

“We need to set up camp soon,” Levi bellowed out over the sound of heavy rain. “At this rate, the situation will only get worse.”

 

“But Sir,” Eren dared to object, “If that’s the case, shouldn’t we continue onward until we reach a village or somewhere to seek shelter?”

 

Hanji rode up next to him. “The Captain’s right, Eren. We don’t know exactly how far away the next village is and it’s getting dark already. We can’t possibly outrun this storm and it wouldn’t be wise to try, either. If this were a real expedition beyond the walls, keeping everyone’s health in mind is essential for survival.”

 

“It’s best if we just stick to our tents, try to get a good rest and hope for the storm to break soon. Then we can continue on in the morning,” Oluo agreed.

 

And so, they settled in for the night at the next clearing they came across, mindful not to get too close to the trees should a branch be torn down by the storm. Sleeping arrangements were cut short as the squad members were obviously not new to this kind of situation, each of them so worn out, they wanted to do nothing but get out of the rain and rest.

 

Quickly muttering a “Goodnight” and trotting tiredly towards their tents, Eren didn’t even get the chance to answer them, feeling left out once again. Entering the well-coordinated Corps whose members have known each other for several years at least wasn’t easy for him, especially at his young age. He never would have guessed it would come to this, but he honestly wished for the members of the 104th to be here with him, even if it was only for him to feel surrounded by people he was close to and familiar with, for a change. It wasn’t that the people belonging to the Scouting Legion were unfriendly, but more often than not he felt like he was missing the punch line of a joke that was, in fact, entirely obvious. Only the captain had shown him more than the average time of day so far and Eren had a hard time distinguishing whether he made Eren feel like he belonged to the team out of professional duty or if he actually cared for him personally. As the elation of finally being this close to his childhood hero had clouded any rational judgment as of late, Eren hadn’t arrived at a useful conclusion yet.

 

“You’re coming with me, brat. I’m still tasked with monitoring you and I can’t risk you shifting in the middle of this godforsaken mud pile,” the captain pulled Eren out of his thoughts before turning abruptly and walking off towards his tent.

 

He obviously didn’t wait for Eren to follow, so the kid had to hurry after him as soon as he registered the command. As Eren fumbled with the opening of the tent, he heard Levi’s alarmed voice from inside. “What the fuck are you doing? At least take your boots off before you enter. And your cloak, as well. I don’t want to sleep in a dirty puddle, so don’t even think about wringing out any wet clothing in here.”

 

Eren tried to follow the instruction meticulously, not wanting to get reprimanded a second time. When he finally got permission to crawl inside the tent, the captain had already changed into a second set of comparatively dry clothing. Eren made his way over to where his bag had been put and pulled out something he could change into, as well.

 

With a quick glance to his superior officer, he made sure that the other was currently preoccupied with arranging the blankets around him before he started to change. Although Eren felt admittedly a little silly for making such a fuss about changing clothes in front of the other man, he couldn't shake the nervousness that gripped a hold of him ever since he’d entered the tent. He shouldn’t be nervous. He had changed in front of other guys – sometimes even girls when it couldn’t be helped – a hundred times, after all. And he had camped with fellow recruits during similar missions before. Maybe it was the close quarters. Or the fact that he would get to spend an entire night all alone with the captain. Would they stay up late talking? What would they even talk about? Was Levi the type of person who mumbled in their sleep? His belly began to tingle warmly as he imagined what the captain must look like in his sleep.

 

Just then, a flash of lightning made him turn his head. Mere seconds later, the cracking sound of thunder resounded in the trees.

 

“Just like when the Colossal Titan appears,” Eren mused, crawling over to flip the tent’s opening aside carefully. From down here, the shaking treetops looked more like the disfigured claws of some violent beast only waiting for the right moment to pounce on its prey. He wondered if that was also the way people regarded his Titan form. Deemed as not fully controllable yet, Petra, Erd and the others hadn’t been entirely pleased to see his arm transform during lunch the other day just to grab hold of a damned spoon. Captain Levi had to eventually calm his subordinates down before the situation could escalate. He had even made them apologize to Eren personally, he remembered fondly.

 

As another set of lightning lit up the sky in bright tones, Levi grumbled, “Close the damned flap, will you? The blankets are already damp from earlier and I would prefer not to freeze to the spot in my sleep.”

 

Eren obeyed immediately. “S-sorry, Captain,” he muttered, feeling dumb for zoning out like this. He made sure to tie the flap shut tightly so that the rain and wind would stay outside as much as possible.

“You really don’t seem to like the rain, do you?”

 

“Can’t say I’ve ever gotten used to it,” came the muffled answer from where the captain was buried under the covers.

 

_Gotten used to it_ , he said. Almost as if it was something that had been introduced to him later on in life. Did that mean the captain had grown up in a place where rain didn’t reach? Petra had mentioned once that Levi had been an infamous criminal in his past but she didn’t say anything about which hometown he hailed from. Was it maybe one of the desert areas Eren had come across during his years as a cadet? He knew those areas to be almost bare of rainfall. Then again, he couldn’t picture someone with as fair a complexion as Levi to have grown up under the burning desert sun.

Should he simply ask the captain?

 

“The storms getting closer,” the other commented after a particularly loud clap of thunder. “That means the worst will be over soon, hopefully.”

 

Eren couldn’t help but feel somewhat dismissed at that. As if the short time frame during which he could have attempted to get to know the captain better had already passed, leaving them both in heavy silence if it weren’t for the storm raging outside. Disappointed, Eren sank down under his own share of blankets. So, no deep, meaningful conversation late at night or sharing secrets for him, then. From where he lay, he couldn't even see the other’s face as the shorter man had done his best at completely disappearing under the sheets. And he had been looking forward so much to getting a glimpse of the captain during his more quiet and private moments.

 

Trying to not let the disappointment get to him too much, Eren turned around, shifting away from the object of his attention and planning to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

Levi continued to occupy his mind, though, as the rustling of clothes and clattering of teeth kept him awake way into the night. Restless shifting hadn’t brought Eren closer to the brink of slumber. And neither had it helped Levi, it seemed.

 

Eren’s heart panged in sympathy. It was only understandable that the other must be freezing in this environment. Layers of blankets, already half-drenched to begin with, couldn't keep away the coldness of the mossy ground they had set their tent up upon. Like earlier in the day, not being affected by the cold didn’t mean others were immune to it, as well.

 

Propping himself up on his elbows, he pondered whether he should offer Levi one of his blankets. Or rather, all of them, as he noticed the outline of the small bundle Levi had rolled himself into, shaking pathetically under the woolen material.

Fur would have been good in this situation, Eren’s mind provided rationally. Why hadn’t they brought furs with them?

 

Of course the other couldn't find sleep in his state of intense shivering. Simply keeping his muscles contracting constantly in this shuddering motion should suffice to make Levi feel sore in the morning. And that effect would be doubled if the captain didn’t get any rest tonight which was likely a possibility. It was obvious that he didn’t want to let it show, trying to make himself as small as possible and being as quiet as he could despite his continued clattering of teeth in between quick breaths.

Eren thought of stories he’d heard from other soldiers, of people being exposed to the cold so long they lost consciousness and never woke up again. Of people whose extremities had frozen so stiff they had to get amputated. Of people who thought they had just caught a regular cold but then ended up coughing their own lungs out in a bloody mess.

He pictured Levi, even paler than usual, lying in a hospital bed as he coughed up droplets of blood into a tissue. His body broken and battered as it had stubbornly fought against the crippling illness yet ultimately succumbing to it.

Come to think of it, wasn’t Levi already wheezing as his lungs tried to suck the freezing air in? Or was it only Eren’s imagination?

 

Whichever it was, he couldn't possibly risk letting anything like this happen to the captain. He needed to do something. And it better be quick.

As he contemplated over what best to do and whether the captain might even accept his help in the first place, his eyes shifted downwards. Over his own body. His very warm, very much non-shivering body.

Eren Jaeger had been dealt many an ordeal in life but sometimes, things just were that simple.

 

“Captain Levi?”

 

The bundle immediately froze. As if Levi were embarrassed to be caught in a moment of weakness, he grew eerily silent, halting his movements completely. Maybe he had thought Eren was already asleep.

 

“Permission to speak, Sir?”

 

As an answer, he received a displeased growl and then Levi who had thrown the covers back and half turned towards him was regarding him with an exasperated look. “What is it?”

 

Eren’s heart skipped a beat. The captain’s lithe frame, almost drowning in that pile of various blankets, together with his unusually disheveled hair made for a sudden image of intimacy. He couldn't help but imagine them in a different scenario. Him and Levi buried under the covers, and Levi’s cheek not stained red from the cold but rather from exertion due to the bold administrations of his younger lover.

 

He swallowed dryly. As there was no going back now, he might as well just get it over with.

“I was just thinking. Wouldn't it be better if we just shared the remaining warmth?”

 

Levi kept staring at him, expression unchanged. Eventually, he turned away from Eren dismissively. “Try to get some sleep and save your strength for tomorrow. I can manage it.”

 

Feeling challenged at the downright refusal, Eren dared to speak up. “Well, obviously, you can’t. And to be honest, your constant shivering is the reason why I can’t fall asleep either. So there’s no way for the both of us to get any sleep unless we cooperate. Major Hanji said maintaining the soldiers’ health is important during a mission.”

 

“We aren’t on a real expedition, Eren. Tomorrow we’ll make our way back to HQ and there’s that.”

 

“But what if you get sick now and end up with pneumonia? You could die from that, you know?” An irrational fear gripped him as once more the images from earlier caught up to him.

 

“Now you’re just being hysterical.”

 

That statement wasn’t entirely untrue. Eren could feel himself getting desperate in his ambition to offer some comfort. “Just let me help you! I can barely feel the cold. You know the steam that always comes off a Titan’s body? Mine is constantly running that hot. I probably won’t even feel a difference if I lend a little bit of heat to another person.”

 

“I am not snuggling up to you for warmth,” Levi deadpanned.

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “And here you were calling _me_ hysterical just now.”

 

“I just don’t feel like arguing with you over this. Go to sleep, Eren.”

 

Eren’s posture crumbled at that. “It’s because I’m a Titan, right?” He whispered finally.

 

That got Levi to turn around again. He almost seemed shocked, eyes gleaming in the dim light another flash of lightning brought. This time much farther away.

“Stop saying shit like that. You know that’s not true.” He sighed wearily, running a hand over his face. “Listen up, alright. I’m tired as hell and you won’t stop being an obnoxious brat until I agree to this. So what you’re gonna do is that you’ll come over here and let me sleep as soon as possible, understood?”

 

Eren blinked. He hadn’t actually expected the captain to say yes in the first place, so he didn’t really know how to react.

 

“I don’t have all night,” Levi’s voice urged him on.

 

“Y– Yes, Sir! I’m taking all of my blankets with me.” Eren struggled to get over to him as he was still fully wrapped up in his sheets. He ended up dropping his pile over Levi’s unceremoniously before he crawled under the combined covers. If his earlier vision had already taken him off balance, it was nothing compared to this. The captain was lying close to him, even sharing the same blankets as Eren. All he needed to do was reach out his hands to touch...

 

Levi raised one slim brow expectantly, his expression similar to when he had first been caught shivering. This whole ordeal must be eating at his dignity, Eren understood as much. Yet, he couldn't keep his mind from straying towards more lewd scenarios in which Levi played the leading man. And just how exactly was he supposed to go about this? Should he maybe scoot a little closer, first of all?

 

“What are you waiting for? Do your damned job!” Levi’s hands suddenly grabbed his shirt to yank him towards him without warning, bringing their upper bodies close together. Following that, Eren felt the icy tip of his nose against the skin of his open collar as Levi buried his face there without reservation. He felt the cold sweep in through his shirt as well, as Levi pressed his freezing fingers against Eren’s chest.

 

“Damn, Four-eyes really was right about you fucking burning up,” he heard the other mutter grudgingly as he proceeded to soak up Eren’s warmth.

 

Realizing for the first time just how severely the captain had allowed his body temperature to cool down, Eren was glad that he had finally given in, knowing that huddling together would be for the better. If it was just his hands feeling this chilly already, then he could only imagine how cool the rest of his body must be. He needed to get Levi warmed up, first priority, but with the other’s shoulders incredibly stiff ever since making contact, he felt insecure about how to hold the captain properly. If he was still doubtful of this situation, then Eren didn’t want to touch him too much or hold him too tight. Or screw things up, in general.

 

Levi’s body kept on trembling slightly, though, so he carefully snaked both his arms around the other’s torso, pressing their chests more firmly together. And that was it. He was hugging his superior officer. He was truly holding Levi in his arms. Eren prayed with everything he had that his warmth would be enough and that Levi might eventually start to relax in his hold, maybe even feel comfortable enough to like it.

 

“If you drool on me in your sleep just the tiniest bit, I will personally rip your tongue out,” the captain warned him, yet missing real spite in his voice.

 

“Don't worry, I'm pretty much awake by now.” Eren continued to stare down disbelievingly at the foreign presence in his arms. He noticed how this close proximity made his every nerve sing and he was sure it wasn’t entirely from the cold creeping in where they were touching, Levi’s body just beginning to warm up. It was thrilling to feel the captain’s strong, solid form pressed up to him and Eren was surprised at how well someone the size of Levi fit against his own body. Perfectly for Eren to tuck him under his chin and keep him there.

 

Levi’s warm breaths fanned over his collarbone every so often and he was hyper-aware of every movement in the other’s smaller body. His fingertips kept scrunching up against his shirt every once in a while, Levi seeming to test their flexibility as feeling returned to them once again. His legs had long since wound around Eren’s in an attempt to bring his freezing stumps of feet into contact as much as possible. Ever so slowly, he noticed the older man’s muscles unwind.

 

“I honestly can’t believe how a person can run this hot on a daily basis,” Levi murmured. “You must have one hell of a metabolism.” His voice came out drawling and quiet, as if he could barely muster up the strength to articulate words any longer. Eren suppressed a shudder at the feeling of lips against his throat as he spoke, noticing happily that Levi was beginning to relax against him, verging closer and closer on falling asleep.

 

Under his hands, he registered the other’s back finally returning to a safer temperature, radiating intrinsic warmth back to Eren. Levi’s breathing had grown slow and even, undoubtedly signaling the captain had drifted off into unconsciousness. Tentatively, he let his hands roam across the expanse of Levi’s back, his hands halting every once in a while to warm up a spot that remained cold to the touch.

 

He thought back to how he’d imagined earlier what Levi’s sleeping face looked like and right now, it seemed his hopes would be fulfilled, although from this angle it was difficult to catch a good glimpse of the captain’s face. Eren’s chest constricted at the realization that Levi was genuinely trusting him enough to let himself slip into unconsciousness.

Could this be real, he wondered as his breath caught. Levi was letting sleep claim him, choosing to show Eren his vulnerability and trusting that he would keep them both sufficiently warm to get through the night. Without second thought, he pulled his arms a little closer around him.

 

One of his hands traveled upwards, beyond Levi’s shoulder blades and drifting towards his nape. He’d always wondered what the shortly cropped hair of his undercut would feel like to the touch. Brushing over it gently, he marveled at its fuzziness. It almost tickled against his fingertips which surprised him.

He remembered Mikasa’s hair to be thick and strong, sometimes almost bristly, when he had brushed his fingers through it. He’d figured Levi’s would be similar since they shared the same hair color, after all. And yet, his was so different, a lot thinner. Curiously, he ran his hand through Levi’s hair, fanning it out slightly strand by strand.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Eren froze. He’d been so sure the captain wouldn’t notice. And now he had shifted away from him enough to pin him down with his fierce gaze, demanding an answer.

 

“Your hair… It looked, em, interesting.” Eren stumbled over his words, pulse shooting up at being caught red-handed. What if Levi found out about his stupid infatuation with him? Eren had sworn to himself he’d be subtle about it, never really believing to get anywhere. This unlikely turn of events tonight had been a blessing so far, purely fueling his overactive imagination, but now he only felt mortified. What if Levi started avoiding Eren from now on? He couldn't bear it if the man he had worshipped for so long were to look down on him.

 

“Just cut it out already,” replied the captain. Eren nodded hurriedly, mumbling an apology and praying that Levi would take it. He already regretted the space that had built up between them all over again.

 

Dreading things to stay that way for the remainder of the night, the teenager was startled when Levi’s pliant form slumped back against his chest tiredly, hands coming up to press into his sides this time. Now it was Eren’s turn to go rigid.

 

“My back’s getting cold,” he informed him when Eren still hadn’t put his hands back around him.

 

“Sorry…” Eren complied in a rush, smiling like crazy at the progress he made. So everything was still not lost.

 

This thought was filling him with excitement and he noticed how hot his face had become from all the blood that was being pumped through his veins. Currently, his biggest wish was for Levi not to hear the nervous pounding of his heart. He deemed his chances to be extremely low, though, as the other had practically buried himself in his chest. There was no way the older man could ignore that, to be honest. He tried taking a couple of deep breaths and hoped for the spell to wear off.

 

Soon, the captain reprimanded him, however. “Relax, will you. Can’t sleep like this,” came the exhausted complaint.

 

Muttering another quick apology, Eren forced himself to calm down. Whatever the captain must have perceived, he seemed fine with it as he slumped against him once more, wordlessly encouraging Eren to do the same. As he sunk deeper and deeper with Levi into the small, snug space they had created together, he couldn't help feeling incredibly grateful towards the other. Not only did Levi seem to care about Eren’s mental and physical well-being beyond what was strictly necessary, he also showed an acceptance towards Eren that had yet to meet its limit.

 

Of course, it must have to do with Eren playing the crucial part in humanity’s long awaited counterattack. And yet, at moments like this, Eren felt more than simple recognition of his strategic worth to the military. He felt as if Levi was one of the few – maybe even the only one – who acknowledged his whole being, taking in every facet, even his less dignified or non-human ones. And instead of despising the boy for it or shying away like most people, instead of reducing him to the useful Titan he could be in battle, he respected Eren for his dream to fight back against this slavery inside the walls and reclaim freedom for mankind.

 

He was infinitely glad that his mentor was none other than this amazing person currently resting in his arms. Yet at times, he didn’t feel like he deserved this kind of attentive patience and strict but well-meant tutoring. There was nothing awe-inspiring about an abomination of nature like himself, after all.

 

Therefore, and this resonated with a powerful need inside him, he had to take care of the captain at least twice as well in return. Eren wanted to do right by him, even if it was only a meager task such as making sure he stayed untroubled and warm until the morning. Just being able to be of help to the captain filled him with a sense of purpose. He imagined, if he were a Titan, he would scoop his captain up in his large hands and cradle him against his broad chest, fingers securely curled over him so that not even the slightest breeze could faze him. He would hold his captain close and keep him safe from harm, no matter what danger they had to face.

 

Eren sincerely hoped that his warmth would suffice.

 

 

*

 

 

When Levi woke, he found himself caged by a teenager who was clinging to him like his life depended on it. Over night, he had Levi half buried under his lanky frame, arms coiled as tightly as a vine around his midriff, leaving only his head and one free arm sticking out. The deep, languid breaths next to his ear told him that there wouldn't be an easy escape out of this iron grip any time soon.

 

Trying to turn his head, Levi looked towards the tent’s exit, noticing that it wasn’t as bright outside yet. He could've probably afforded dozing off again before his squad started to wake up if it weren’t for the fact that the shitty rain still hadn’t stopped. With absolute dread, he listened to the soft battering of raindrops hitting their tent. Levi groaned, dragging a hand across his face. At least, the storm had lessened considerably so that riding back to the castle shouldn’t prove too difficult, albeit unpleasant. He’d rather just stay here for the rest of the day and wait for this goddamned downpour to end, he mused idly as he rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

 

The arms around him flexed as their owner sleepily wriggled into a different position, bringing their bodies into contact even more. As Levi looked down at the brown mop of hair, he couldn't shake the impression of being used as the other’s personal toy to snuggle up to. Had he ever even possessed such a toy? Eren’s childhood must have been pretty fucked up, from what intel Levi had received so far.

Well, as long as he would keep on radiating this blissful heat, he couldn't really hold anything against him now, could he? Besides, Eren had been so eager to help him out last night that he probably was fulfilling a large dream of his just by letting Eren hold him.

 

If Erwin were here, he surely would warn Levi not to spoil the brat too much, he thought as his eyes drifted closed once more. And maybe one day, Levi would pay attention to that warning that rested somewhere in the back of his mind. In the meantime, he had almost fully sunk back down into the warm weightlessness of sleep when he noticed something was off.

 

At first, he had thought that Eren was maybe having a not so pleasant dream as his breathing pattern had escalated, letting out sounds close to a whimper from time to time. It wasn’t until he felt the rhythmic movement of Eren’s hip pushing against his and the sleep-drunken sounds forming into sighs of his name, that he understood what was truly going on.

 

Walls be damned, it was just his typical luck to be stuck under a hormonal driven teenager currently sporting a raging hard-on who was, on top of everything, harboring a crush on the worst person he could have probably chosen to direct his affections to.

 

But first of all, he had to put an end to this problem, and in an effective and preferably least awkward way at that.

 

He couldn't help but imagine all kinds of germs that must be clinging to the young man’s body ashe grabbed Eren’s sweaty hair with his free hand, trying to push him away, first of all. Eren’s face was flushed, his brows furrowed, almost like he was having a fever dream. His hips didn’t lessen their movement, thrusting his hardness into places that were all too palpable for Levi.

 

“Oi, brat, wake up, get off me!”

 

That seemed to do the trick as Eren’s eyes snapped open. The arms around him had loosened so that Levi was able to slide further away, looking down at the younger man’s shocked expression.

 

“Ca – Captain?” He seemed to only just come to terms with the situation as his eyes roamed Levi’s face frantically, searching for some clue about what exactly had happened while he had been unconscious.

 

Levi remained unfazed by his confusion. He lifted one eyebrow before asking sarcastically. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

At that, Eren finally registered the worked up state of his body, the excitement that didn’t lessen as the reason for all of that lay so very close in front of him. His face flared with heat as his hands came up to cover it to no avail. “Sir, I am so, _so sorry_ , Sir! I swear! It wasn’t like I did it on purpose. I mean, I kind of did have some purpose, I guess, but it’s not like I deliberately did it to gross you out or something. You have to believe me!”

 

He started rambling at a quick, panicked pace, clearly not thinking too much about what he was saying. He looked absolutely mortified, like he was contemplating rather just darting out of the tent to escape further turmoil, his eyes growing wider with each passing second.

“I am honestly so sorry! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Now you’ll think I’m a creep and you’ll never look at me the same way again with this intense staring stuff you do and I feel so bad right now. But we still have to work together every day and function in a team and I went and messed everything up! Wait, you’ll put me in another squad now, won’t you? Please don’t send me away! I swear I won’t bother you anymore, just don’t send me away, Captain!”

 

Eren seemed on the verge of losing it which in turn alarmed Levi. It seemed pretty unlikely for Eren to shift now, unless the urge to get away from this embarrassment as fast as possible prompted him. And if that were the case, Levi wasn’t one to risk any danger. He had originally planned to tease the teenager a little for his precarious slip-up but hadn’t guessed it would mean such a great deal to him.

 

“Calm down, alright? The last thing we need is you making a fuss right now. I won’t transfer you to another squad, Eren. What happened is absolutely natural for someone your age. Hell, I figured you would be used to sporting hard-ons in front of fellow soldiers by now. You went through years of training in the barracks, after all. If I remember correctly, you’d learn more about fondling your bunk mate’s balls than about using 3DMG on some days.”

 

Eren went silent as he let that piece of information sink in. “You mean… you’ve had those kinds of … experiences back then, too?”

 

“Of course. There’s nothing to it. A well-timed release is much better than bottling it up the whole day without being able to focus. This is only my personal belief but if you don’t efficiently take care of that erection right now I’m damn sure it’ll come back to inconvenience you later.”

 

“You mean I should just – Right here? In front of you?” He asked hesitantly, growing even more red if that was still possible at this point.

 

“I don’t care what you do as long as you’ll be able to concentrate enough during our ride home to not keep us in this shitty weather any longer than necessary.” The last thing he wanted was a horny teenager squirming around in his wet saddle riding next to Levi for approximately three hours, so better to take care of things in advance while his squad was still asleep.

 

Jokingly, he added, “I bet it’d be even faster if I helped you out.” He was back to his teasing tone, wanting to lighten the teen’s mood with his dry comment and not thinking that he would actually have the guts to take him up on the offer.

 

Eren’s eyes immediately lit up. “I’d appreciate that a lot, Sir,” he beamed before it dawned on him that Levi might not have been entirely serious and tried to cover up his unmasked eagerness with nervous laughter. “I mean, the thought _would_ be nice, of course. Not that you’d actually… you know.”

 

His eyes were locked sideways, avoiding the captain as he tried to make himself smaller. Did he hope for the ground to eventually open up and swallow him or what?

 

Levi sighed. At this rate, they would still be laying here at noon. “Fine. I was the one who set you up to this. I’ll go through with it.”

 

“Sir?” Eren inquired, his nervousness returning at full force all of a sudden. This time, he wanted to make sure if he was just being played with or if the captain was offering in honesty.

 

“Just see it as a payback for helping me out last night,” he told him. “And turn around, will you? I’m not watching your o-face head-on.”

 

Eren scrambled around to turn the other way as fast as possible, positioning himself on his side, one arm cushioned under his head. He waited with bated breath and didn’t dare twist around to look for Levi.

 

It was a strange view. Eren presenting himself like this, lying down and willingly baring his neck yet muscles coiled tight and thrumming with nervous energy. It reminded Levi of a fierce animal that was in the middle of being tamed. Trusting enough to give its owner permission to touch but still ready at all times to snap and bite if they made so much as one move that wasn’t to their liking. With his Titan slumbering somewhere inside him, the comparison didn’t seem too far fetched. But as long as there was no actual goal for Eren’s transformation it should be fine.

 

Trying not to dwell too long on the kid’s unwashed appearance, Levi crept closer gradually so as not to startle the other who already seemed uptight enough to snap at any given moment. As his chest collided with Eren’s back he let his chin rest on his shoulder. Eren swallowed, eyes fixed forward.

 

“So, what do you usually like when you do this to yourself?” It was as good a beginning as any and might be beneficial if he wanted to speed things up along the way.

 

“I just – eh, just grab it? Usually? And then pull,” Eren muttered, even more embarrassed now that the main focus lay on his private parts.

 

Levi held back another sigh. “I’m impressed, Eren. Remind me later to tell the brass they should give you a medal of honor for originality there. In that case, I’ll just start right away,” he informed him and then pushed Eren’s trousers down, the teen wriggling to help him.

 

Another flood of heat hit him as he came into direct contact with Eren’s skin. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Eren’s trait. With his underwear out of the way, Eren’s cock sprung up into his hand immediately.

 

“You’re so hard still,” Levi muttered despite himself as he grabbed a sure hold of Eren’s cock. “We just argued around uselessly and you’re already straining against my hand. I’d almost go as far and call it fascinating how fast you can get like this.” Levi twisted his hand experimentally. Since his sight was somewhat limited from where his head was propped up on Eren’s shoulder, he had to mostly go by feeling alone. “Are you like that all the time you touch yourself, too?”

 

Eren didn’t answer him. “Could you,” he swallowed again. “Could you keep on talking? Your voice in my ear… It’s just really hot.”

 

“Ah, I see. So, is that what you like? Should I keep whispering in your ear to finish you off faster, Eren?” He dragged his lips faintly over the shell of Eren’s ear with each word, causing him to tremble, and started stroking in earnest then, trying out different angles and pressure to see what would get a decent reaction out of Eren. He noticed his body twitching to the rhythm of Levi’s hand on his dick. Eren was trying to bury his face deeper into the blanket, his hands clenching and unclenching uselessly in front of him.

 

“Look at you, Eren. Writhing and panting for me. And I barely started touching you.” So close to his ear, Levi tried to lower his voice, making it sound as seductively as possible. Breaths designed to come out shorter in between his sentences. “Let me hear you a little. I can’t wait to get to know all kinds of delicious sounds from you.” Perhaps it would turn Eren on even more if he got the feeling that Levi was into this, as well. His interest wasn’t even all that falsified. Being in control gave Levi the impression that this was just another kind of training. Another way of disciplining Eren to his liking while making sure that his needs were properly taken care of.

 

He noticed the teen following his orders, twisting his face a little more in his direction so that Levi’s lips would graze his cheek. Only now he dared to let out high-pitched noises, the kinds Levi had never heard coming from him before.

“Captain…”

 

Levi was obviously playing his cards right. Eren had already lost himself to his pleasure, eyes screwed shut over his flushed cheeks and gasping heavily through his opened mouth.

“Don’t stop, please,” he managed to get out. “Even just your breathing. Reminds me that you’re here. I like to imagine you’re enjoying this, too.”

 

So Levi had indeed been on the right track with his guess on what was on the teen’s mind. He wondered exactly how often Eren had thought about getting down and dirty with Levi before. That he admired Levi for what he stood for was easily noticeable. The kid wasn’t exactly doing a great job at hiding his hero complex. However, that this unadulterated affection had a deeper, darker side to it, as well, was a fact Levi only just began to uncover.

 

“Tell me about the staring stuff you meant earlier, Eren,” he said as he increased the pressure of each stroke, feeling the hot weight of Eren’s cock beneath his fingers.

 

Eren released a couple of keening sounds, seeming completely oblivious of having been spoken to. When he finally answered, his voice wavered a little. “It’s… hard to explain. Ever since the beginning. Feels like you keep watching me the entire time.”

 

It was easily noticeable how difficult it was being for Eren to get out coherent sentences in between labored breaths. “I know it’s your duty but I just can’t help,” he broke off into a moan as Levi started rubbing the tip that felt wet with precum. “Sh– shivering. Your gaze is always so… so intense and thorough. It’s like you’re able to see… See straight at who I am and what I feel inside. It makes me feel so vulnerable. But also excited and I want. Ah, want more…”

 

“More, you say?” Levi chuckled. “And here I thought I was doing enough already. How do you want to be touched by me then?” He demanded to know.

 

“A little f– faster. Rougher,” Eren admitted. His confessions now came easier as he was losing his remaining self-consciousness to the sensations that were currently overwhelming his body. “You can scrape your nails along the… Yeah.” A sigh escaped his throat as Levi ran his nails deliberately up his shaft.

 

“There’s this spot right below the head,” Eren explained further. “Can you stroke – yes… Oh fuck… Please continue.”All too happy that the captain was implementing his suggestions so swiftly, Eren’s voice rose to let out a high-pitched whine every time Levi’s thumb rubbed over the sensitive spot.

 

Thanks to Eren’s squirming, Levi managed to finally worm his other hand around his ribcage. He pushed Eren’s shirt up, fingertips grazing over smooth skin before he found one of his nipples. He rubbed in circles over it with his fingertip at first before twisting it experimentally.

That earned him a gasp from Eren, his spine shuddering in pleasure. Small, guttural noises escaped his every breath. His hands were grazing the blanket, trying in vain to hold on to something solid that would anchor him as his cheeks blazed hotly.

 

“You’re incredibly receptive to everything I do,” Levi murmured somewhat astonished. Despite everything he was beginning to feel aroused himself, walls help him, and started grinding against him ever so slightly, anticipating Eren’s reaction. The look, sounds and touch of Eren’s body triggered something long lost in him. This was youth and vitality displayed right in front of him. He couldn't help but find enjoyment in that.

 

Levi moved his head down slightly to lap at his neck, not bothering to hide his teeth which had Eren suddenly cry out. Abruptly stopping in his tracks, Levi asked, “Did I do something wrong? Does it hurt?” Maybe the biting had been too much then.

 

“No! I mean, not at all. My neck is just… It feels really good when you touch there. I didn’t know it was that – ah...” His words ended in a breathy moan as Levi, reassured by that, resumed his actions on the boy’s neck. His administrations earned him a whole-body squirm as Eren’s dick was pulsing in his hand.

 

“Can you maybe… try the nape?” Eren managed to get out, sounding only slightly reserved about his sensitivity there.

 

Levi took the hand that had previously snuck under his shirt to drag small patterns across Eren’s nape which made the teen whimper and convulse once more.

 

“Yes! Right there. Keep doing that, please.”

 

If he was asking for it so nicely, it would only be fair for Levi to oblige. That certain spot must probably be linked to Eren being half Titan, he thought idly. Well, if that were really the case, Levi wouldn't hold back.

 

Attacking the spot with his tongue, he dragged it across the sensitive nubs of Eren’s upper spine, drawing out the motion as torturously slow as possible. His hand dove into the short strands at the back of Eren’s head, trying to get them out of the way, to reveal more skin. In one quick motion, he yanked at his hair to get him to look down, vertebrae stretching and exposed.

 

Eren whimpered, muscles spasming with the effort to hold as still as possible under Levi’s touch. “Captain, Captain… Ah, Levi… Don’t. Stop.”

 

Levi didn’t abandon the grip on Eren’s member, going exactly as fast and tight as Eren had asked him to. He tried to time the strokes of his hand with his tongue, getting Eren to feel all of those sensations together rapidly. Listening to Eren panting and moaning simply because of what Levi was doing to him, made something warm flare inside his chest. It strangely resembled honest, bothersome and ugly affection for the brat and Levi faltered in his rhythm at the severity of it.

 

However, all of this passed Eren by unnoticed as his writhing became more and more insufficient, every patch of revealed skin red from oversensitive arousal. “I want to come. Please, Levi. Please. I only need –” He sounded like he had been wanting to ask the following for a long time and now he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

 

“Sounds so weird but… Can you scratch it? Bite it? I need it to hurt.”

 

Only a moment later did Levi realize he was still talking about his nape. But wasn’t this just peculiar? Eren being turned on by having the spot stimulated that was most vulnerable to a Titan? And now he asked him to bite down, even. If that image was to be transferred and Eren were currently in his Titan form, having his neck damaged might even kill him in the right circumstance. What about his human form then? It wouldn’t have the same effect, now, would it?

 

Sudden understanding seemed to dawn on Levi. Even in his sexuality, the brat was a reckless and suicidal little shit. It was not only the sensation his nerves provided multiplied in that area. It was rather the impending danger of life or death, the thrilling risk to flirt with death that excited Eren most of all. It hit Levi like a brick to the head. Even in this screwed-up, weirdly intimate situation, he was trusting Levi with his life.

 

Holy shit.

 

It was as if someone had pulled the ground out from under Levi’s feet, his stomach swooping. His chest clenched somewhat painfully as the weight of that revelation sank in properly.

 

Following this, he dragged a nail harshly across tanned skin, pressing right in between two knobs of Eren’s vertebrae, as if he were cutting with 3DMG gear.

 

“You have all the power over me,” Eren explained just then as if he was able to read Levi’s mind, panting with his eyes open for once yet all glassed over. “It’s you who can decide…” _If I die or not_ , he left unsaid.

 

Levi could only stare. It was clear now the brat’s trust and devotion to him really ran much deeper than he had initially thought.

 

But Eren kept moaning relentlessly, chasing the high that Levi was bringing him. “Ah… So close! Almost… almost there!”

 

Still somewhat taken aback, Levi bit down on his nape with vigor, teeth digging into his skin enough to leave marks although Eren’s healing ability would likely have them erased within the hour. Eren let out another shout as he finally came, his seed spreading over the blanket in front of him. A mess that the brat would definitely have to clean up on his fucking own.

 

As he kept leisurely stroking him through his climax, the kid didn’t seem to stop shaking which gradually began to worry Levi. Sure, he just came massively all over the place but that didn’t mean he should be that out of it for so long. Had Levi accidentally injured his neck, after all?

 

He tried turning him around, needing to check if Eren was alright.

“Oi, kid! You with me?”

 

The teen seemed too preoccupied still with getting his breathing back under control, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Eyes unseeing, he was mumbling strange words in what seemed to be a language Levi didn’t understand. If it were a language at all. Concern taking the place of all former excitement, Levi found himself winding his arms around the younger’s torso to stop the shivering, ironically mimicking his actions from last night.

 

“Just take it easy there, Eren,” he murmured as he remembered that he apparently liked having Levi’s voice in his ear. Maybe that would get him to snap out of it. “Deep breaths. You can come back around anytime now. I’ll be right here, got it?”

 

Coaxing him into relaxing further, he carefully placed his head on his chest, feeling the Titan shifter’s heart still beating fiercely, the way it kept clearly pushing beneath his skin. It was just as Levi’s fingers idly tangled with the strands of his hair that he eventually came to.

 

“I didn’t know it would feel like this.” Eren sounded completely amazed, his broad grin even transcending over into his voice. “Whoa,” he breathed.

 

Levi looked up.

“Did the biting send you to some freaking Titan headspace or what was this episode just now about?”

 

“I… guess so?” Eren replied lamely, still smirking like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Wait ‘till Hanji gets to hear about that,” countered Levi, “Their face’d be priceless.”

 

That got Eren to stop short in his tracks. “Please don’t tell the Major about it! I think I wouldn’t survive the embarrassment.”

 

“I won’t,” he reassured him. “I wouldn’t risk them imposing experimental sex or some shit on you to analyze this phenomenon.”

 

“Just in case that were to happen,” Eren asked cautiously, “Would you mind… doing that again, with me?”

 

Levi dragged a hand through his hair, lifting himself off and away Eren’s body. “All I’m saying is, if there’d be a second time, I’d rather not have some crazy scientist watching me blow my load.” It didn’t go unnoticed how much more hopeful Eren looked at that, green eyes shining.

 

“Now get yourself cleaned up before the jizz starts sticking to the fabric. Since it’s still early I’d like to get some more shut-eye, preferably with a clean blanket.”

 

“Y– yes, Sir!” Eren hurried to tuck himself back into his pants and clean away the remaining stains as best as he could. Drifting back to their usual dynamic, he thought that this would be it for the time being.

 

He was surprised when the captain invited him into his far side of the blankets, grumbling something about too much damn space for the cold to creep in. As Eren got back under the covers, he hoped that the weather would stay like this just for a little while longer.

 


End file.
